Losing Time
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: NEW YEARS FIC. Starts off Semma & Janny but turns into majorJEMMA.  Alot can happen in a matter of 10 seconds, specailly when Jay and Emma are together during the countdown for the new  year.


WASTING TIME

NEW YEARS FIC. Starts off Semma & Janny but turns into JEMMA. Alot can happen in a matter of 10 seconds, the countdown to the new year.

"We're late! Thanks again Jay." Manny growled, coming into the door of the Nelson/Simpson household. Jay took off his jacket while rolling his eyes, he kept on his famous black hat. The New years party was actually pretty big.

Jay shot back to her, "Manny you wouldn't of had a ride if it weren't for me so a thankyou would **be great**." He made sure sarcasm fit in there nicely. For being his girl friend, she wasn't very THANKFUL.

"Emma! Drink, please." Begged Manny to the passing blonde. As if she had a big long night, at least they made the countdown! They were actually only late because Manny couldn't pick the 'perfect outfit', wasn't his fault at all!

"10, 9!" people started to countdown but Jay wasn't paying attention as soon as he saw Emma. She looked great, in a gold strapless sparkling tight short dress... but that wasn't what caught his attention, well, not most of it... What? A girl with those long tan legs shouldn't be wearing short revealing things like that ok!

Jay noticed before Manny even did, Emma had a hand over her mouth and was running downstairs, ignoring Manny's order, quite like Jay usually always did.. Jay could tell she was crying though, specially with the look on Sean's face over by the other side of the room. Jay clenched his jaw, Cameron fought and fought for the 'girl of his dreams' and always treated her like complete shit.

"**8, 7!" **

"I'll go get you one." Jay lied to Manny, heading toward the kitchen but stopped at Emma's door and jogged down the stairs, his eyes darting around for Emma. Manny would be upset if he didn't comfort her best friend when she wasn't there... but... Manny was there... so why didn't he tell her about Emma?

Why was he chasing her? Jay stopped in his tracks noticing how wierd that must seem and went to go back up the stairs but his mouth fell when Emma already turned around.

"**6!"**

Emma whipped around thinking it was Sean and opened her mouth with a mad face to then shut it. "Jay?" she asked shaking her head and looked around, "What do you want?" she sniffed and tried to whip her tears. Always was awkward Manny started dating Jay, I mean..Manny knew everything he and Emma went through together soooo WHAT THE HELL?

"**5!"** they could hear the countdown through her stairs.

Jay frowned deeply but then took a deep breath, shrugging, "Let's make this quick before I get my ass beat for not being with Manny at the end of the countdown. Sean treats you like **shit,** and I know that's why your wasting your time on him crying right now. But.. your the one who keeps going back with him, EVEN THOUGH WE ALL KNOW YOUR BETTER, so why don't you suck it up, and get your skinny ass upstairs and enjoy your own party." He went to grab her arm and she yanked it out of his grip.

"**4!"**

"Get out Jay!" Emma madly said, going to shove him back but he barely moved and just snickered, rolling his eyes. She went on, "HE treats me like shit? Everyone laughs at you behind your back seeing Manny has you wrapped around her finger! She'll tell you when and where and you'll be there in a snap!"

"**3!"**

"I'm not wrapped around ANYONES finger, princess!" Jay snapped madly, oh Nelson, how GOOD she was at getting under his damn skin. With that taunting tone, those eyes full of fire, just for him. Oh how he missed that...

"**2!"**

Emma snickered, "Oh whatever! Proove it." She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh as she turned away from him but he grabbed her arm, spinning her back to him. Jay leaned down and crashed his lips to hers, wrapping one arm around her waist to press her up against him.

"**1!" **

Emma found herself slowly kissing him back and melting into his arms. They forgot how perfectly she fit in them. Emma sighed a moan when he cupped her face and kissed her more passionately, she tipped up on her toes and kissed back just as deep and tender.

"**HAPPPYYYY NEW YEAR!"**

The two pulled away breathless, but his forehead pressed down on hers, their eyes still closed. Hearts thundering.

"Jay..." Emma drifts quietly, an inch away from his lips still.

"Yeah?" he asked, panting and eyes still closed, then slowly opened them to gaze down admirably at her.

Emma looked down at the ground and replied, "You missed the countdown with Manny."

"Like I said, I don't come to her call..." he drifts to then move his hand to her chin, "But I do come to yours.. for some reason, even if your not really calling for me." He lifted her chin and kissed her once more, softly. What was it Greenpeace had over him? Was it the innocence he craved? The smile he loved to see from her? The way she wouldn't stand for his crap? He guessed all those reasons.

"Why's it so wrong but always feel right when I'm with you?" Emma asked and her big brown eyes stared up at him.

"Because it's usually the worse time when we decide to stop fooling ourselves?" he guessed, acting like he loved Manny, and she loved Sean... it got old sometimes.. finally they had found their way back to another.

They smiled sadly at another and he nodded at her slowly, caressing her hair. Emma sniffed and looked at her alarm clock.

"Happy 2012." She said with a small grin.

He smirked, "Yeah... **happy.**" Jay repeated the word, finally feeling joy in his heart and stomach, something Manny could never make him feel, something Sean could never give Emma either.

"Emma?" they heard at her door, knocking. It was Sean.

Manny's voice followed in after, like she was asking Sean, "Have you seen Jay?"

Emma and Jay looked at another and Jay smirked, then clenching his jaw a bit as he walked around her but grabbed her hand and brought her towards the window.

Emma smiled, shaking her head but let him help lift her up to the window. His hands safely gripping her hips, and her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up.

The two climbed out of the window and his car was parked at the side of the road. Still holding hands, Jay grinned and started to run to his car with her. Emma laughed and got in the car.

When Jay started up the car, Emma playfully kissed around his ear and then his neck until he groaned and then whipped his head back toward her, kissing her hard and then raced the car down the road.

This years resolution?

No more wasting their time. Spending their time with the right one. No more losing time from the one they truly loved.


End file.
